One requirement the need for which is currently felt very strongly in printing and packaging installations is that of transferring packs of printed sheets or "signatures" between a storage station where the packs are generally carried on pallets, and a working station for the further treatment of the signatures, in particular for wrapping them. The packs of signatures in question generally include a large number of signatures, and these packs frequently have considerable dimensions and great weight. Their positioning is at present usually effected manually, which slows down the rate at which the subsequent processes can be performed to that at which the packs can be transferred by hand, and, moreover, leads to increased costs due to the necessary manual labour.